1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hair dryers that operate by suction and more particularly to an improved suction distribution structure therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many manufacturers of hair dryers have, over a period of many years, introduced various modifications to hair dryers, all aimed at easing the burdsensome task of drying hair. However, there is general agreement that no single conventional hair dryer is completely satisfactory as to speed of operation, comfort and ease of operation. The type of hair dryer most commonly in use in beauty salons constrains the user to maintain an uncomfortably rigid position, causes the user's head to become uncomfortably hot, and dries the hair slowly. Portable hair dryers manufactured especially for home use are relatively comfortable and easy to use, but they dry the hair very slowly.
A number of prior art devices utilize suction force, although to applicant's knowledge no such prior art device has ever proved to be practical. One such prior art device uses multiple flexible suction tubes connecting to a perforated pliable membrane which collapses under suction force, and promotes drying in somewhat the general manner of applicant's device. However the suction-tube-and-membrane of this prior art device mechanically restricts some suction tube holes from contacting the hairdo, for practical hairdos employing random curler placement. The result is incomplete drying of random complex hairdos, as will hereinafter be explained.